


Tell the world I'm home

by Jura_lyn



Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Sparring, Training, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura_lyn/pseuds/Jura_lyn
Summary: Technoblade teaches Tommy to fight
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986931
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Tell the world I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> I have a total of 3 unfinished stories. What do I do, a vent fic about Tommy learning to fight.
> 
> What am I doing with my life?
> 
> Tommy is thirteen.
> 
> A bit of blood, not too much

Tommy takes the wooden sword loosely in his hands. Even though he bugged Phil every day to teach him how to fight with a sword, he’s way more nervous now that it’s officially happening. The sword is heavy in his hand, even if it’s the lightest type of sword to exist. 

He waits nervously for Techno to come out in his typical training gear as he has always seen him wear whenever he trained with Wilbur. He can’t help but swing a few times with the sword around, trying to find a comfortable movement.

“Stop it, you’re going to hurt yourself before I can do anything,” Techno says while he steps outside. His hair is neatly put behind his back in a braid and he has a wooden sword in his hand.

“You can’t stop me, bitch,” Tommy says while he smirks.

“First of all, I’m pretty sure I could if I tried. Second, could you stop with the swearing? Phil won’t like it if he hears you,” Techno says, standing in front of his younger brother. “Ready?”

Tommy nods confidently. Techno hums in response, walking around Tommy.

“I’ll teach you some basic tips when you’re fighting with a sword,” Techno starts. “Step one,” Techno begins. He points his sword to Tommy’s legs. “You need to move your feet,”

“Move your feet, check,” Tommy says to himself.

“No talking,” Techno warns “Or we’ll try once without any tips,”

Tommy is quick to close his mouth. Fighting against the so-called blood god without any idea how to use a sword wouldn’t end really well, for neither of them. Tommy would probably get hurt, but Techno would have to deal with Phil. 

“Keep your knees bent and stay on the balls of your feet” He begins “When you’re not attacking, keep far enough from your opponent so they can’t hit you without having to step forward, but close enough so you can step forward and hit them. Learn to move back and forwards quickly, and how to sidestep while facing your opponent. 

Tommy tries to do what his brother demands from him but struggles more than he would like. Why is it so hard to do if it sounds so simple? Techno walks behind him, puts his hands around Tommy’s hips, and pushed him down so he’s even more bent through his knees than he already was.

The pressure he feels on his legs increases and now he wishes he did the muscle training Phil told him to do last week. Techno walks back in front of him and stands in the position he described, bent through his knees and jumping from one foot to another. Tommy mimics the movement to his best abilities.

“Try to find the perfect distance, think about how much I would have to move to get to you and how much you need to move to get to me,” Tommy steps closer to Techno, and attacks. The attack is quickly dismissed by Techno hitting the sword into Tommy’s side before Tommy has any opportunity to do anything.

“Too close, I can hit you before you could hit me, try again,” Techno demands. Tommy walks back. He waits a few seconds before attacking again. By the time Tommy arrives anywhere close to Techno, Techno stepped aside. Tommy didn’t expect this and fell over his own feet. 

“Too far away, I could see your attack coming from miles. Try again,” Tommy groans and stands back up. He attacks again and again, for hours on end. Every single time, Techno dodges the attack easily and demands to try again. Tommy doesn’t realize it was already dark outside until a zombie sneaked up behind him and hit him on the ground. He let out a screech while trying to get away from the mob.

Techno was quick to kill the mob, looking around in the dimly lit forest to see the moon starting to rise. “We’re done for today, let’s get inside,” Techno says, helping Tommy up. Tommy was ecstatic, even if he was a total mess with a sword. This has been his dream for ages.

They practice every day of the week, even when Techno proposed to take a rest day. Tommy didn’t want a rest day, even if his legs hurt like hell and even if he's littered with small bruises around his body. Practicing with not only Techno but also with Phil and Wil from time to time. It quickly became his favorite thing to do.

It was the second week of training when Techno awaited him with a book in his hands. “Today we’ll be learning a few basic attack and lines of defense,” Techno announces, closing the book and standing up,”

“There are 8 basic angles of attack,” Techno begins “Straight down, straight up, diagonally down to the right, diagonally down to the left, diagonally up to the right, diagonally up to the left and left and right strikes horizontally,” Techno lists up while showing the movements with his own swords. Tommy mimics the sword the way Techno does.

Techno brings him to an open field, with people made out of weed standing on wooden sticks. Techno demands him to stand in front of the weed man, demanding him to do the sword movement he would say. They kept going for over 6 hours before Phil called them inside.

“No one can ever win a sword fight without defense, there are 5 basic counters,” Techno explains the next day. He shows the younger boy all the defense positions and demands him to mimic him. Techno shows which attack these counters could defend. They start to spar again, first making Tommy go on offense and then forcing him to stay in defense.

Over the course of training for another few days, Techno makes a list of everything he notices from Tommy when they’re fighting.   
1\. Tommy isn’t one for defense, rather going for the attack  
2\. Tommy’s movements are weak and uncontrolled  
3\. Tommy acts too quick  
4\. His attacks are predictable

Tommy was confused when Techno was waiting for him with a bubble blower. That’s not something that is normally used when sword fighting.

“Today, we’re doing something else,” Techno announces “You have to pop all the bubbles before they hit the ground,”

“That’s completely useless,” Tommy argues 

“It’s not, you have to take count of how the wind blows, and you have to strike at the right time in the right place. I wouldn’t necessarily call it useless,” Before Tommy can argue, Techno blows a dozen bubbles into the air.

Tommy is slow to react, by the time he swings his sword, half of the bubbles have already fallen on the ground. In his panic, he swings his sword around aimlessly, not hitting any of the bubbles.

“You have to focus, Tommy,” Techno says before immediately blowing bubbles around again. Tommy is more prepared now but still manages to miss every single bubble. 

Techno doesn’t hesitate to blow a new set of bubbles. This keeps going until Tommy throws his sword on the ground in frustration, not having hit any bubble. “This is fucking useless, I could be training but I’m just wasting my time trying to pop fucking bubbles,” 

Tommy walks away frustrated, Techno doesn’t go after him, letting him calm down for a bit. The same thing happened with Wil. They want to be able to fight and get better after they know the basics. If you learn to focus on the place you want to hit from when you begin to learn, you’ll be better than anyone when you need it in a life or death situation.

It doesn’t take long for Tommy to return, now more calmly. He picks up the sword and waits for Techno to blow again. 

They don’t say anything when Techno blows for the tenth time that day. Tommy doesn’t immediately start to weep his sword around like a headless chicken but rather takes his time to focus on one specific bubble. Nearly all the bubbles have landed on the ground, but Tommy is focused on the bubble. He lunges forward and pops the bubble with his sword.

He lets out a cry of happiness, jumping around “Did you see that, did you see that, I popped that bubble like it was nothing. The bubble couldn’t do anything against me,” 

“Good job, kid. That was quicker than Wil,” Techno stands up and walks back inside. Thinking he taught enough for one day.

Tommy kept practicing throughout the whole day, wanting to impress Techno even more than he already has. Even if Techno didn’t make it clear, he’s incredibly proud of his little brother.

\---  
“Lesson 3,” Techno says “Hitting the enemy is useless if you yourself are a hit; your priority is to not get hit. We’re going to spar, and you’re not going to attack, only defend. Only when you’re a hundred percent sure your opponent can’t get a hit on you, you can attack,”

They stand in front of each other, swords in hand. Tommy resists the urge to attack in favor of making himself ready for any attack that could come his way. When Techno does attack, Tommy can’t do a lot against the thrust. He’s down on the ground in mere seconds.

Techno helps Tommy up and attacks again. Tommy doesn’t have time to react; Techno is too late to stop his attack from hitting his opponent a little too harshly. The sword cuts through the arm of the thirteen-year-old; the young boy lets out a cry of pain and falls to the ground.

“TOMMY,” Techno cries out, falling on the ground next to his brother. He tears a part of his t-shirt and winds it around the wounded arm. Once he is confident with his work, he scoops Tommy into his arms and carries him inside.

Phil runs to find the medical supplies the moment he sees the injured Tommy in Techno’s arms. Techno puts the boy on the couch and tries to calm the crying boy down enough for Phil to treat him. 

Techno patches the young boy up, whispering apologies when Tommy flinches. They stop training for a few weeks after the incident. Tommy was too injured to begin earlier, he could barely pick up a sword for the first week. 

Probably too early, Tommy began sparring by himself in the field. Instead of using his good arm, he trained his worse, uninjured arm. He would practice the movements Techno taught him, while Techno watches from a distance, not letting him know he’s watching. 

Tommy did this for a good 6 weeks before Phil allowed him to train with Techno again. Tommy didn’t hesitate to train again, listening closely to everything Techno says. Techno was impressed by how much he improved by training with his bad arm for a few weeks.

Tommy would laugh and joke all the time, even if they’re in a serious fight. You couldn’t do a serious fight with him even if you wanted to. His confidence grows every fight, every time he lasts a little longer, before ending up on the ground anyway.

Tommy was able to beat Wilbur, who was against violence anyway, rather using his words. He wasn’t able to beat Phil, but that was only because Phil used his wings to his advantage. Tommy was pretty angry when Phil just flew up in the sky, letting Tommy alone on the floor. After waiting for half an hour for Phil to come down, he just put his sword on the ground and went back inside.

Tommy looks Techno in the eyes with a smirk and waits for Techno to make the first move. Techno stares back neutrally, not revealing when he’s going to attack. When he does, Tommy is ready. Techno attacks, but Tommy is quick to defend himself. He uses the space around Techno’s side to take advantage of Techno’s attack to strike himself.

He lunges out to Techno’s side, but Techno isn’t fast enough to defend himself, so the sword marks his hit. Techno ignores his slightly bleeding side to push Tommy further away from his wound. Techno attacks again and lunges for the younger’s arm, but Tommy moves out of the way. 

Techno doesn’t expect this and stumbles a bit, Tommy takes advantage of this to hit Techno’s legs. Techno falls on the soft ground. He’s quick to stand back up, but can’t when he feels a knee placed on his back. “You lost, Technoblade,” Tommy says, panting.

Techno turns around while grabbing onto Tommy’s knee, pulling the younger down on the ground. “You’ve come the closest,” Techno admits. Tommy tries to move out of the strong grip Techno has on him, keeping him on the ground. He stops struggling when he realizes that he can’t get out of this one.  
Tommy laughs while Techno loosens his grip and gives Tommy a hand to get back up again. Tommy accept the hand “Gg, I would say,” Tommy smirks

“Gg,” Techno replies, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This could've been better.
> 
> Can anyone who can actually write, write this. I just like the idea.


End file.
